bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Thunder Cleria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40897 |no = 1574 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 34, 37, 40, 43, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 11, 10, 9, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 5, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 3, 3, 3, 2, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 6, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Cleria was considered to be an extremely talented knight, she relied too much on logic to appreciate the extent of her potential, and instead repressed it to the point that her younger sister was able to surpass her. Had she let herself go and freed her mind, she could have become the next commander of the Imperial Guard. She then would've changed many of the regulations concerning recruitment, and a great more number of Summoners would have joined their forces. |summon = Failing to deal with the circumstances at hand would be disgraceful. I'm commander now, and I shall change whatever needs changing! |fusion = Tearing down my own limits has only made me stronger. Hehe...it's quite fun thus far! |evolution = I finally understand what allowed my younger sister to surpass me... I shall never forget this moment. | hp_base = 6246 |atk_base = 2549 |def_base = 2432 |rec_base = 2467 | hp_lord = 8153 |atk_lord = 3193 |def_lord = 3046 |rec_lord = 3108 | hp_anima = 9270 |rec_anima = 2810 |atk_breaker = 3491 |def_breaker = 2748 |def_guardian = 3344 |rec_guardian = 2959 |def_oracle = 2897 |rec_oracle = 3555 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Flickering Pearls |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably restores HP each turn & slight damage reduction when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Heal 1000-1200 + 10% Rec, fills 4-7 BC & 20% reduction for 2 turns after 5000 damage taken |bb = Seras Luminator |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec, fills 4-7 BC & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Axios |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly restores HP and removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec instantly, heal 3500-4000 + 15% Rec for 3 turns & fills 2-3 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Sacred Brigandier |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, negates all status ailments for 5 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 35% HP & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Unrestrained Talent |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, damage taken boosts BB gauge & restores HP each turn |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |evofrom = 40896 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates critical damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to all parameters effect from 50% to 60% |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill5_3_note = +2-3 BC. Fills 6-10 BC total |omniskill5_4_sp = 35 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill5_4_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Gradually heals 4500-5000 + 25% Rec total |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill5_5_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Heals 5000-5500 + 50% Rec total |omniskill5_6_sp = 45 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Cleria2 }}